


The Many Lives of Neji Hyuuga

by narutoslilwhiskers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Character Death Fix, Cute, F/F, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neji Whump, Pining, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Uncle Neji, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoslilwhiskers/pseuds/narutoslilwhiskers
Summary: My collection of oneshots and drabbles that revolve around Neji living. Each is from a different universe unles specified as a sequel or prequel.Feel free to prompt me via comment!





	

i. neji's release via death is short lived but it does not come without it's benefits. (temporary death and pining neji) - **nejiten**  
ii. what if it had been the real neji sakura healed episode 278 and what if it lead to something beautiful. (sarada is a hyuuga) - **nejisaku**  
iii. a close brush with death opens neji's eyes to a life he never knew he wanted. (cousin/cousin incest?) - **nejihina + narusaku**  
iv. shikamaru finds a new shogi partner. (slow burn and slightly oblivious babies pmsl) - **nejishika**  
v. the way to a mans heart is through his....hair? himawari thinks so. (uncle!neji being adorably not-so-calm and collected with a very peeved!naruto) - **nejiten + naruhina**  
vi. neji's hobby of bird watching brings him peace in more than one way. ( pining lee is p damn cute) - **nejilee**  
feel free to comment your prompt below and i will get right on it!


End file.
